


quackity needs a hug and gets one

by ytka_hjonkkk



Series: mcyt fics :0 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mental Breakdown, Only for a bit tho, Self-Harm, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, i love u really schlatt so sorry, not cutting he just punches hard things, why has techno got 3 tags wtf, yeah they get hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytka_hjonkkk/pseuds/ytka_hjonkkk
Summary: quackity has a mental breakdown in the snow and technoblade is like oh no and hugs him and quackitys like :0all platonic >:( technoblade doesnt want to be shipped
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), platonic u dickheads
Series: mcyt fics :0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 349





	quackity needs a hug and gets one

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of sprungsick's 'tactile sense' because ive reread it like 28438833 times and i almost cry every time  
> literally just the touch starvedness is based off of that 
> 
> tw would be past abuse and sort of like self harm and panic attacks?? he doesnt cut or anything but he does punch trees and pull his hair
> 
> also how the hell do you make things italic in ao3 this is pissing me off

The shout that escaped his lips was harsh and angry, fueling his body as his fist lurched forward into a tree. Immediately, blossoms of pain erupted in his knuckles and he pulled back, refusing to cradle his fist.

Shit, what the fuck was wrong with him?

He inhaled sharply and slumped down to his knees in the snow. It soaked through his trousers, the cold coming into contact with his skin and chilling him down to the bone. The grass beneath had to be dead by this point, because the boy couldn't possibly believe anything that wasn't a fucking tree could live out here. It was a miracle he himself had made it to Techno's house, meagre as his protection and supplies had been.

Carelessly, the boy dropped his hands down into the snow and almost screamed again at the bite of pain that made itself very apparent in his right hand. Chancing a peek at it, the split skin and quite obviously swollen knuckles made nausea erupt in his stomach. The feeling blooming in his gut forced him to droop his head and shut his eyes, trying to quell the dizzying spinning that made his muscles feel not quite there. Made them feel just distant enough that he had no fucking power over them, but close enough that they taunted him with their uselessness, flopping uselessly as he inadvertently curled himself into the foetal position on his knees with his forehead in the snow. God, why was he even out there again? He really needed to work on having his breakdowns inside, not on the floor in the snow.

Dimly, he felt his body quivering, shaking uncontrollably in a desperate attempt to warm him up. Maybe, that should have been a sign that he should go back inside, traverse the few metres to the warmth and security of the cabin to his left. But, fucking hell, when had he ever listened to his body before? How many times could he recall that he had ignored an ache in his ribs or a sharp pain in his leg, in favour of just ignoring his situation and plastering on his trademark grin?

Because, and he would stand on this hill till he died, he wasn't a victim.

He whimpered quietly, his muscles finally clicking into gear, even if only to curl into himself further. Pulling his arms up, he ignored the blazing agony in his hand and gripped his hair, the beanie sliding off and falling into the snow with an anticlimactic thump. Screwing up his face, he pulled on the dark strands, tugging at them like that might centre him. Maybe, it would help him, pull him down to earth again, make him forget-

"Alex?"

When Technoblade went to sleep that night, he had not expected to be woken at some ungodly hour of the morning by a shout from outside. More of a scream, really, but the anger not so carefully shielded behind it blurred the lines quite a bit. He shot up, hit breathing stilted, and glanced over to the window. Still dark. Huh.

Immediately, his mind rushed to his newfound housemate. He had found Quackity stumbling around in the snow a few months back, and decided maybe he'd just let him stay for a day or two.

Eventually, one day evolved into three, which evolved into a week or two, which just turned into the spare room just being dubbed 'Alex's room'.

Honestly, Techno couldn't say he minded. While the man was usually loud and insufferable, he had his withdrawn moments in which the elder could take a peek behind his mask, finally see some portion of the effects the ex-president had on the boy. Because, if he was being honest, it was fairly obvious what Schlatt had been doing to him. He was surprised nobody had clocked it sooner, what with the flinches and the screaming to wake himself up.

Techno liked to think that if he had been there, he would have noticed, would have done something about it.

In reality, he knew that in his mind, Quackity would have been just another government official. And since when has Techno ever cared for a government official?

Clambering out the bed, he stretched on reflex, yawning, before remembering why he was awake and scrambling to his bedroom door. The first thing he did was check Alex's room, panic swirling in him when all he saw was bunched up sheets and a glass of water knocked on the floor. The liquid pooled on the wooden floor, seeping into the ground in a way that Techno was sure would warp the wood later. That would be annoying. Maybe he should clean it up now?

Wait, fuck. No.

Spinning around on his heel, he stalked through the hallway and to the front door, pulling on his boots with a careless abandon. He flung his cloak over his shoulders and slammed the front door open with a heavy thud, which seemed to only just reach his ears before stopping short in the cool night air.

It was dark, outside, the ground infront of him covered in a thick coating of snow and only dimly lit by the warm light of the cabin. A white dusting fell around him, falling in the shards of light and illuminating the figure on the ground.

The figure on the ground. The figure on the ground, with bloodstained knuckles pulling at its hair, a low whimpering emanating from it. The figure on the ground, with snow building on his shoulders and back, curled up on the floor and quivering. From the cold, or the terror, he couldn't tell. The figure, with a blue beanie crumpled on the floor next to it. He couldn't see their face, curled over on their knees as the person was, but he knew who it was.

_Quackity._

"Alex?"

The man in question jerked his head up, staring at Techno with barely concealed terror. His eyes were blown wide, pupils dilated and face twitching. The man on the floor had let go of his hair, fingers curled uncomfortably on his knees and shaking rather a lot more than the rest of his body. Techno could see the tear tracks on his cheeks, and it _broke_ him

"Alex," Techno spoke lowly, as if trying not to scare off a stray cat, "Dude, you have to come inside. Please, you'll freeze." When the boy didn't react, he shuffled forwards, trying to hold his hands up placatingly. It didn't work that well, apparently, because Quackity still stared at him with open mistrust, not moving an inch. It was almost like he didn't recognise the man infront of him, didn't remember the intimacy they had shared as friends.

"I'm not gonna touch you, alright? I promise. But you have to come inside." Stiffly, the boy nodded, moving to uncurl himself from his slump on the ground. When Techno leaned forwards to offer a hand, he glared at it, opting to stand on obviously wobbly legs.

Now, Techno wasn't usually the most affectionate person. In any normal situation, he would have sneered at the weakness the boy was showing, insulted his ideals and left him to rot. That was his thing, being rude. That was the essence of who he was. But fucking hell, watching his housemate sway on his feet with an obviously injured hand and snow soaking into his clothes, that hurt. It hurt way more than it should, because Techno didn't do caring about people, especially not loud, annoying government people.

Slowly, Quackity hobbled past him, arms crossed over his chest in a futile attempt to keep him warm. And while Technoblade's chest _ached_ , all his instincts screaming at him to push forward and comfort the boy, he shuffled to the side and let him pass. As soon as the boy passed the threshold of the cabin, Techno started towards it, walking slowly as to not startle him. He walked back through the door as Quackity stood painfully still in the hallway, closing the latch quietly behind him. The elder refrained from shaking off his hair like he would normally, 'cause that was definitely not normal and definitely not calming in the slightest.

Sliding off his shoes without drying them (which he knew would get water all over the porch, which was really fucking irritating), he kept eye contact with the boy infront of him. He was still quivering, despite the relative warmth of the cabin, and Techno frowned. Setting his jaw, he spoke up.

"We have to get you warm." Still not speaking, Quackity nodded, making his way to his room remarkably slowly. It was almost painful for Techno to watch, the frozen jerkiness of the boy's movements. He would have got a blanket for him himself, helped the kid out, but he doubted Alex would actually appreciate that. He would probably see it as an act of pity (which it probably was), and Technoblade was well versed in his housemate's views on pity. 'Pathetic', he had phrased it, on a drunken night a few weeks before, and 'derogatory'.

Techno could feel his eyelids threatening to slide shut as he sat on one of the varnished wooden stools, but he fought off sleep with practised ease. If need be, he could probably force himself awake for another 24 hours.

Eventually, the boy came back into view, hobbling just as slowly with a blood red blanket round his shoulders and looser, dry clothes underneath. Techno's eyebrows quirked when he saw the blanket- he hadn't seen that in weeks. Noticing his stare, Quackity snarled at him.

"Shut up, it's comfy." The elder chuckled and then paused, eyeing the man infront of him. He looked so small all of a sudden, the layers of charisma and togetherness washed away and leaving a small, scared shell of a boy.

"Can I hug you?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he almost slapped a hand over his mouth immediately after. Quackity, however, looked more than mildly shocked. In fact, it looked as though he was struggling to breathe, his mouth hanging open in blatant disbelief. Shit, fuck. Obviously he wouldn't want to hug him! Techno knew the boy hated touch, flinched away at the merest thought of it. Oh, Christ. Techno quickly continued on, trying to dispell the awkward air between them. "It's fine if not, I get you're not big on touching people-"

"What? The fuck do you mean, I don't like touching people?" Quackity cut him off, eyebrows flaring in anger.

Technoblade paused, furrowing his brow. "Well," he spoke slowly, considering his word choice very carefully, "you've always avoided it before. I mean, you back away every time I even try pass something to you."

"That-" Alex paused, wringing his hands in front of him. The blanket had fallen to the floor, and lay there in a crumpled pile, "I do- I mean, I've never- you don't-" He sighed, bringing his uninjured hand up and running it through his hair. Only then did he quite clock the absence of his beanie, and his movements halted, face going slack. It was unnerving, to be honest, to see someone like that so very still. Quackity never, ever stopped moving. There was always some big speech, or laughter, or sometimes just a sad smile with a tapping foot. But he was never still.

Nervously, the shorter boy finally moved, flicking his eyes up to Techno's for a second before sighing and bringing his hand down. Before Techno could speak, offer reassurances maybe, Quackity interrupted.

"I do like hugs. Can you hug me, please?"

Quackity's hand still hurt. He was meant to be better than this, his pain tolerance higher, but no. God, a few months of vunerability and everything Schlatt had taught him had just gone out the window? Bullshit.

Even so, he stared at the man in front of him, who looked a little bit like he was lagging. He was just staring, seemingly caught off guard by Quackity's request. Why was he so surprised? He asked first, didn't he want to?

All of a sudden, so quick that the boy didn't have time to even flinch, Techno launched himself at Quackity, encompassing him in a hug.

And Quackity _melted_.

He hadn't felt this in _so fucking long_ , his skin felt oh, so sensitive to the tenderness with which he was treated. He flung his arms around the older man's neck, and pulled him in like a man gone mad. Pushing his face harshly into the soft fabrics on his friend's neck, he finally broke, his facade completely shattered and left in pieces on the wooden floor.

His knees buckled and he slumped, held up only by Technoblade, and the older man accommodated for him, squeezing him tighter as if trying to make up for the iciness of his usual exterior. Alex couldn't quite feel anything, yet somehow felt everything all the same, his whole heart turning to mush inside his chest. Dimly, maybe he felt tears running down his cheeks, but what did it matter, really?

Techno rested his chin on Quackity's head, tucking the smaller boy into the crook of his neck. He mumbled something, only just audible.

"Thank you."

Quackity smiled.


End file.
